The Week Before Backlash
by ChristianPeep247
Summary: A week before Backlash, Raw General Manager Eric Bischoff puts Trish Stratus in an inter-gender tag match with Spike Dudley against the Dudleyz. What happens when Jeff Hardy tries to make Bischoff change the match?
1. Default Chapter

The Week Before Backlash  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
Summery: A week before Backlash, Raw General Manager Eric Bischoff puts Trish Stratus in an inter-gender tag match with Spike Dudley against the Dudleyz. What happens when Jeff Hardy tries to make Bischoff change the match?  
  
"Mr. Bischoff, you can not put Trish and Spike in a match agaist the Dudleys." Jeff Hardy told Eric Bischoff. He had jus put Trish Stratus, his on-screen girlfriend and Spike Dudley in an inter gender tag match. A week before Trish defended her Women's Championship against Jazz.  
  
"Jeff, I know you are concerned about Trish, but my Cheif Of Staff requested the match. There is nothing I could do." Eric Bischoff said sitting at his desk.  
  
"Bischoff, I don't care if Vince McMahon requested the match. I demand you to change it." Jeff said. He could not stand to see Trish be put threw a table by the Dudleys.  
  
"Jeff, I told you before, I can not change it. I almost forgot, Sean has also requested that you are banned from ringside."  
  
"AND YOU AGGRED WITH HIM!! BISCHOFF, YOU ARE A NO GOOD-"  
  
"I WILL NOT BE TALKED TO LIKE THAT! JEFF HARDY, YOU'RE FIRED!!!"  
  
Jeff did not believe it. He just got up and left.  
  
_______________________  
  
As Jeff was looking for Trish's locker room, (He was sharing with her tonight) he couldn't believe what had happened a few minutes ago. He did not know what to say to Trish.  
  
When he found her locker, she was getting ready for her "match" tonight.  
  
"Hi, Trish." He said nervously. He hoped she didn't notice it.  
  
"Hi, Jeff come in. Any luck with Bischoff?"  
  
"Hate to say it, But no."  
  
"Jeff, please tell me what happend." She said. She knew something bad had happend in Bischoff's Office.  
  
"Bischoff fired me for trying to change your "match" I tried talking to him, I didn't care if Vince requested it but he didn't change it." he said  
  
Trish was sielent. She new Jeff ever since she came to the WWE, then WWF. He had helped her train for her toughest matches. Know she wouldn't have him around to rescue her form 2 on 1 attacks like he did when Richards and Victoria double-teamed her.  
  
"Trish, are you OK?" He asked holding her hand for comfort.  
  
She didn't say anything.   
  
"Trishy? You can tell me." Jeff said.  
  
"I am going to miss you, Jeff." She said quietly with a tear in her eye.  
  
"Trish, I'm going to miss you to." he said hugging her.  
  
"Will there be a chance that Bischoff will re-hire you?" She asked him  
  
"I don't know, Trish. Could you promise me one thing?"   
  
"OK."  
  
"Don't let Bubba and D-Von put you threw a table like they did 3 years ago."  
  
"I don't know, Jeff. What if I can't defend myself and they put me through a table." She asked. Going through a table hurt so much. She experinced this herself at Backlash 2000. 3 years ago.  
  
"Trishy, please don't worry about it. Before I went to Bischoff's office I asked Rob and Kane to watch out for you. They will come out when things get ugly. You can trust them.." He said  
  
Trish didn't say anything. She just smiled. She know new that at least she had some protection tonight.  
  
_________________________________--  
  
Trish watched in fright as her former tag team parther Bubba Ray had just drilled Spike with a huge Powerbomb. Know she was Bubba's target.  
  
"You know what you have to do Bubba." Cheif Morely yealled. Then she felt 200pounds of Bubba splash into her. She fell to the mat. She could feel her ribs break. She Hoped Rob and Kane came soon.  
  
"Put her through a table, Bubba." She herd Morely scream.  
  
"D-Von, get the tables! We have to do this." She Herd Bubba scream at his half-Brother, D-von  
  
"I don't want to!!' She herd D-Von say.  
  
"Fine, I'll get the table!" She herd Morely yell. She could feel Bubba pull her by the hair and here bubba and d-von come to a agrement. But through her horror, She saw D-Von climb to the top rope.   
  
Then She herd the crowd cheer and Rob Van Dam and Kane, Just like Jeff had said, came to her rescue. As Rob and Kane fought the Dudley's she felt someone raise her by her arms. To her horror, it was Jazz. She forgot about Jazz. She thought Bischoff gave her the night off. The pain of the "Bitch Clamp" sored through her body like never before. The pain knocked her out as she felt herself hit face first on a table. She did not move. She did not know how she would be able to keep her title at Backlash. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of Stone Cold

The Week Before Backlash  
  
Chapter 2: The Return Of Stone Cold.  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
As Trish entered the arena for Raw the night after she was scewed out of her Women's Championship by Theodore Long, she noticed someone with a t-shirt that said "100% Bullet Proof" on The back. She would've thought that it was Stone Cold Steve Austin, but it couldn't be. Bischoff had fired him the night after Wrestlemania 19. She walked up closer and called out his name.  
  
"Steve? Is that you?" The man turned around. It was him!  
  
"Trish, How's everything at Raw since March?" He asked.  
  
"Well, just last week, Bischoff fired Jeff Hardy for trying to get a match changed with me agaist the Dudleys. Last night Theodore Long scewed me out of my Womens's Championship and I think I have some broken ribs because of what Jazz did to me on Monday. Bischoff also fired J.R and Lita." Trish said. Her ribs hurt a little as she said this. She hoped that she didn't have broken ribs because, like what happened to Brock Lesnar in the Winter, you never recover 100% from a rib ingery.  
  
"Damn Bischoff. No Wonder Linda called last night." Steve said  
  
"What do you mean, Steve?" She asked confused  
  
"Last night, Linda McMahon called me and said that when Bischey wanted Lita to be in Playboy, he was doing a foarm of Sexual Harrasment. And Bischoff dosn't know this yet, But, Trish, meet your new Co-General Manager of Raw." He said  
  
"Steve! Congruations!" She said.  
  
"Thanks, alot Trish."   
  
Then Trish thought of something.  
  
"Hey, Steve? Is there a way to bring Jeff back to WWE Raw with out Bischoff knowing?" She asked hopeing there was a way.  
  
"Well, I'll try Trish. Right know Jeff is in Ohio Valley Wrestling and if I am able to Re-Sign him, he would be back by as late as October. Is that Alright Trish?" Steve said  
  
"Shure. Good luck as the Co-General manager." She said  
  
"Thanks again, Trish." Steve said, shaking her hand. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Return of The Hardy Boyz

The Week Before Backlash  
  
Chapter 3: The return of the Hardy Boyz  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
(Set before Unforgiving with a few changes)  
  
Tonight was going to be a bad night for Trish. She had to wrestle in a Handicapped match agaist Molly Holly and Gail Kim. She knew Jeff wouldn't be here because she hadn't heard from him since he was fired. Her ribs were feeling better, but once every few hours they would hurt. She hoped Molly and Gail wouldn't target her ribs during the match.  
  
As she was looking for her locker room for the night, she ran into "Da Man" him self.  
  
"Hi, Bill." She said to Goldberg  
  
"Hi, Trish. Could I ask you something?" he asked  
  
"Shure."  
  
"You look worried. Are you feeling ok?" Goldberg asked  
  
"No. I have a handicapped match ageist Molly and Gail tonight and I'm worried that they'll target my ribs that I injured in April."   
  
"Let me guess. Bischoff?" He asked  
  
"Right. I don't think Steve knew about it." She said  
  
"Let me give you some advise. Fight both of them as hard as you can. If you do that, you will win."  
  
"Thanks, Bill."  
  
"Anytime, Trish."  
  
Later That Night  
  
Trish had suffered a tremendous of punishment from Molly and Gail. She had just been hit with a double backbreaker and her ribs were hurting worse then they did in her match ageist Jazz at Backlash. She was dazed as she got up and as she turned a round, she was hit with the full impact of the Molly-Go-Round. The match was finally over. But to her horror she felt her face hit face first on to a steel chair. Trish was almost knocked out cold when she felt her self being lifted onto a steel chair. If Molly and Gail were doing what Trish thought they were doing, she knew she would never see Jeff again. But then she heard something. She herd the familiar Typing sounds she herd on Smackdown. Then to her surprise, she herd J.R. say, "King It's Matt Jeff and Shannon Moore ! The Hardyz are back!" She used that opportunity to roll her self with what little energy she had off the chair. Then she herd a familiar voice.  
  
"Trish?...Trishy? Can you hear me? Please speak to me."  
  
"Jeff? Is that you?" She asked   
  
"Yes. I am going to carry you backstage and Matt and Shannon are going to help." To Jeff, Trish looked like she was almost out cold.  
  
"Hey, Trishy?"   
  
"Yeah?" She asked weakly  
  
"Thank you for having Austin Re-Hire me."  
  
"Your Welcome." She managed to say before loosing conciseness. 


End file.
